


Space for two

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Liam's cold and Brett's wearing a soft, warm sweater; there's only one thing Liam can do.





	Space for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> For Sammy, since it's her fault again. Also, inspired by her  
> [ post](https://glitter-cake20.tumblr.com/post/176624425331/ohh-you-posted-the-ship-thing-briam). Hope you like it, chicken!♡♡

Brett has just poured some of the pancake batter into the pan when he hears footsteps. He turns his head and smiles when he sees Liam shuffling to the kitchen, wearing only a pair of black boxers, his messy hair sticking up all over the place, his cheeks slightly rosy and his lips plumper than usual from having just woken up.

"Good morning," Brett says, his grin widening as he watches Liam rub his eyes adorably and yawn. 

"It's so fucking cold," he whines, ignoring Brett as he drags his feet, shuffling slowly towards him.

"Well, yeah, because you're not wearing anything," he smirks and raises an eyebrow fondly, letting his eyes roam over Liam's body, admiring his broad shoulders, strong arms and firm chest followed by a thinner waist. 

" _Because you’re not wearing anything_ ," Liam mumbles back at him, shooting him a glare, his still sleepy expression making him look like an angry puppy. "Stop being a smartass," he moans as he slips between him and the kitchen counter, nuzzling into his chest.

Brett chuckles and leans down to kiss the top of his head. "You're in a good mood today," he teases , earning himself another glare. 

Liam turns around, watching Brett flip the pancake in the pan, and leans his body back to him, rubbing slightly his naked back against Brett’s soft worn sweater.

Brett feels Liam hands playing with the hem until he pulls it over his head and slips inside, his back plastered against Brett’s stomach.

Brett blinks, half confused half amused, looking down at the extra body inside his sweater. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Liam replies innocently. "I won't bother you. Just pretend that I'm not even here."

"I'm trying to make breakfast and you are literally in my sweater. Kind of hard to ignore you."

"Yeah I can feel it," Liam snickers as he sways his ass against Brett’s hips, where his half hard cock is resting beneath his sweats.

Brett rolls his eyes fondly and can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips. "Dork."

They're silent for a while and Brett has to admit that he really likes this; he can actually still make the pancakes and he also gets to enjoy Liam's body being so close to him, his scent mixing beautifully with the smell of the pancakes. 

"Brett?" Brett hums in acknowledgement, glancing down at his sweater, waiting for Liam to continue. "It's too hot in here. And dark, I can't see anything," he whines and tries to stand on his toes so he can reach the collar of the sweater and get his head out. His hair tickles Brett's neck but he doesn't seem to be able to get any higher. "Hey, help me! I can't reach it," he moans and Brett can tell just from his voice that he's pouting right now.

"That's because you're little," he coos, amusement clear in his voice, enjoying Liam's failed attempts probably a little too much. He loves that Liam is that much smaller than him; It's both super adorable and incredibly hot. 

"If I die from asphyxiation it's gonna be your fault," Liam grumbles but his tone is still light and fond.

"Or, you know, you could just get out," Brett teases but doesn't expect him to actually do it; it's not like he wants him to, either.

"No," Liam says immediately and Brett laughs, his smile quickly turning softer as he feels Liam shift and then turn around, wrapping his strong arms around Brett's waist and resting his head on his chest. "Mm that's better," Liam mumbles a little sleepily. "I like how you smell. It's really nice."

Brett feels his heart swell with affection at Liam’s soft tone and he brings his free hand to Liam's back, stroking it through the material of his sweater, making him let out a relaxed sigh. 

He closes the stove when he's done with the pancakes and Liam walks along with him to the sink so he can wash his hands, leaving the dishes for after they've eaten.

"Are you gonna get out now?" He asks as he wipes his hands and he laughs when he receives a muffled 'nah' as a reply. "Okay, then," he murmurs and moves his hands on Liam's ass, gripping the round globes and slowly starting to lift him up.

Liam lets out a little yelp but he quickly wraps his legs around Brett's waist. The collar of his sweater is loose enough for Liam to slip his head out and he sighs relieved, squeezing a little his eyes at the sudden light.

"Hey," Liam breathes out, giving him a giddy smile that makes Brett smile back and his heart flutter. "Fuck, I can breathe again." 

Brett chuckles and plants a kiss on Liam's forehead as he shuffles to the living room and sits on the couch with Liam settling in his lap.

"You should wear this more often, I like it," Liam murmurs as he nuzzles Brett, leaving small kisses on his neck, his hands tracing circles on Brett's chest.

"I will," he whispers, relishing Liam's attention, and slips his hands under the sweater so he can stroke Liam's back.

Liam purrs at the gentle touches and shifts even closer to Brett, placing his head on his shoulder and arching his back as Brett traces the skin just above the swell of his ass with his fingers.

"Mm feels nice," Liam mumbles, his scent a sweet mix of sleepiness and arousal.

"Are you gonna fall asleep on me again?" Brett asks teasingly but doesn't stop caressing the smooth skin of Liam’s lower back; he loves it that Liam feels so comfortable and safe around him that he can fall asleep so easily.

"Maybe," Liam yawns but lifts his head and kisses Brett's jaw and then his cheek, slowly making his way to his lips.

Brett grips Liam's sides and squeezes them gently, before running his palms up and down, making a pleased smile from on Liam's beautiful face.

"You're so soft and warm," he whispers lazily against Liam's mouth and tilts slightly his head down so their lips can brush together. 

Liam hums contentedly and lets their lips touch more firmly, making Brett sigh in the kiss.

"Hey, Brett?" Liam speaks but doesn't pull away, their lips keep moving against each other's. 

"Mm?"

"Why did you bring me here? I thought we were gonna eat." Brett can feel the pout on Liam's plump lips forming against his own mouth. "Take me back to the kitchen."

Brett chuckles fondly and pecks Liam's pout. "And here I was, thinking that you could actually walk," he smirks, moving his hands to stroke the soft skin on Liam's thighs. 

"No, come on," Liam whines, pulling away so he can look at Brett, puppy eyes already in place. "I promise to carry you upstairs after I've eaten and gotten strong," he grins adorably and Brett laughs and nods; he would do it anyway.

"Fine. I'll carry your lazy ass," he kisses the tip of Liam's nose as he stands up, making Liam giggle.

"You love my lazy ass," Liam says smugly; they both know very well that it's true. 

"That I do," he agrees and gives Liam's round ass a few light slaps as he walks towards the kitchen eliciting more giggles from Liam.

He sighs happily, a soft smile on his face as he breathes in the soothing scent of Liam's happiness; he could definitely get used to starting every day for the rest of his life - _their_ life - like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!♡♡♡♡ Feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments make my day and are always greatly appreciated.♡


End file.
